


A Moment in Passing

by Heartlesswalking (Hannahfltx)



Series: Moments in time [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahfltx/pseuds/Heartlesswalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment was all it took for Amon to stop by a neighborhood cafe, a moment to see the figure of a handsome young man, and in that moment Amon feel in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the story, just a random thought I had and wanted to write it out.

Amon was walking down the street when he paused, looking up he started to feel the first few drops of rain and he looked around at the shops nearby and entered a warm and inviting looking coffee shop that he had paused next to There weren’t that many people sitting in the shop but he looked around and his eyes feel on a young man reading alone across from the place he had chosen to sit, his view of the man blocked by a kind looking old man asking what he would like from the shop, he looked at the menu on the table and ordered a sandwich and a cup of coffee. The man smiled and moved away to stand behind the counter and get his order together. Amon continued to watch the young man read as his order was set next to him and he looked to try to see what book it was that had the attention of the man, but as he started to look away to eat he got a text from Kusaba that he was needed at the office. Amon took out money to pay for his food and with one last look at the dark haired man he left to go into the office.

It had become routine to go to the coffee shop after each work day, most days the young man was there deeply entranced in some book, Amon had gone out a bought the books he had seen the other reading in order to understand the other better, when the other wasn’t there he would get a cup of coffee to go and walk home. It went on for a few weeks when he noticed the other looking at a women who was reading the same books as him, he let out a sigh on the walk home and shook his head, why would a young man like that have interest in a man like him, he felt awkward as he thought about how young the man he had been staring at probably was, he seemed so mature. 

The next day after work he walked home instead of the café.

Amon was sulking over the loss of what could have been had he just asked the other to talk rather than wait as he walked into the office it seemed there was a ghoul killing a strangely high number of humans, and he looked at all the humans who had gone missing in the past week when he suddenly could not breath, he recognized one of the people who had gone missing, he hated that he had to find out the name of the young man who he had all but stalked in the café. Kaneki Ken. So young to most likely be dead, Amon buried his face in his hands and let out a breath as he started to breathe again. He turned to look at his partner, who was staring him, down, and he stood up to talk to the older man.

“What’s wrong now?” Kureo asked as he set his briefcase on the ground next to Amon’s desk. 

“I knew, or rather I knew of, one of the potential victims.” Amon said looking at Kaneki’s picture. 

Kureo nodded and set his hand on Amon’s shoulder, “It’s always harder when you know the people who are killed by those monsters.”

Amon stood up and grabbed his own briefcase, the two walked out to go to the briefing. 

It took him some time and multiple cases before he felt comfortable going back to the café where he had first seen Ken, he looked at the entrance and he pushed open the door, only to stop feeling like the world had crashed down around him.

Kaneki Ken stood before him looking healthy and happy wearing a very appealing waiter outfit, the only thing out of place an eyepatch. 

Amon walked forward on shaking legs as he sat at the bar, setting his briefcase next to him, looking at the young man walk around the café. Kaneki looked at the man who had just sat down and smiled, walking over to take his order, but his smile wavered as he looked at the man’s face, one of disbelief and joy.

Confused he asked the other, “What can I get for you.” He smiled as he asked this.

The other looked shocked and blurted out, “I thought you were dead.”

Kaneki paused and gave Amon a confused look and turned his head as he tried to place the man, he knew he recognized him and the lack of knowing from where was starting to bother him, then it hit him. “You use to come here around the same time I did, I’m sorry I never introduced myself then, my name is Kaneki Ken.” He smiled and held out his hand.

Amon looked at the other and shook his hand, a huge grin split across his face and ordered coffee and said, “I know you are working but would you care to have that conversation?”

Kaneki paused and looking around at the nearly empty café he nodded and made the two of them coffee and he sat next to the other.

They chatted about the books Amon had seen the other reading and whatever came to their mind until the café was meant to close, Kaneki seemed surprised at how long he had spent talking to the other but the two made a promise to meet up again the next day. Kaneki saw the other off with a smile on his face at the chance of having a human friend when he was stopped on the stairs by Touka.

“You should not talk to that man, he will kill you.” She said with certainty. 

“What do you mean?” Kaneki asked confused.

“That briefcase is not what it seems; it’s what’s known as a Quinque, a weapon used to kill ghouls.” She looked at him for a moment and then passed him on the stairs to get to her own room.

Kaneki stood still for a moment but he could not imagine being killed by the other man, he would chance it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More people seem to like this than I expected, thank you so much for reading and commenting, I will post the other two chapters over the next two days and after I've done that I plan to start working on the sequel, so any ideas would help, and I recognize that most ideas will happen once I post the last chapter, but think domestic scenes. Enjoy.

Amon had started to go to the café after work again; it had become the highlight of his day to see the other man who was one of the kindest men he had ever met. The other would talk with him when the café wasn’t too busy. The others had started to question where he was going to, he had stopped going out to eat with his fellow agents, and rather he far preferred the company of Kaneki who had so many thoughts about the world, and they had both lost so much in their lives, the experiences had brought them closer. 

But today was the day, he was going to ask the other out to someplace other than the café. 

Amon walked into the familiar café and smiled as he saw Kaneki working behind the counter, he sat down near him and asked about his day so far, the other smiled and started to talk about how it had been slow today.

Amon nodded along and then taking a deep breath sputtered out, “Would you want to go to this book café, with me…”

Kaneki looked confused but he gave the other a smile and nodded.

Amon felt energized at the yes and he started to plan out the time and place to meet with the other, on the weekend when they would both be off. 

The date went well all things considering, Amon had gotten a call to get back to the office only after dropping the other off at the café. So when he walked into the office with a wide grin on his face the others gave him a strange look and let him sit down before questioning, but he said nothing, just letting the others fret over the lack of gossip.

They continued to date for about a week before It happened.

Amon had been coerced by his coworkers to go out and have dinner together when the Bunny killed his friend and attacked him. He walked away from the body of his friend to face his partner Kureo, who yelled at him for being so careless to not bring his weapon with him at all times. He felt the weight of his friend’s death and went to the only place he felt could comfort him, to the café. 

Amon walked in to see Kaneki walking around from table to table, he smiled as he noticed who had entered but paused once he saw the expression on Amon’s face. Kaneki walked over to the other man and directed him through the door behind the counter, they settled into one of the sitting rooms in the back to talk.

When he brought up that it was a ghoul with a rabbit mask that had attacked and killed his friend Kaneki tensed up at the idea that Kirishima would hurt someone, then he thought about how close she had come to killing him when they first met and he realized that is exactly what he would have done, Amon and his partner had after all killed Hinami’s parents, he knew how Amon and his partner saw ghouls but he would not, no, could not let go of the idea that he could bridge the gap between humans and ghouls. He reassured Amon and the two sat close to one another, just taking in the comforting presence of the other. 

Amon looked at the man next to him and ran a hand through the others hair and pulled him into a tight embrace, all but pulling Kaneki onto his lap. Kaneki let himself be moved and returned the embrace, the two sat like this for a few minutes, just trying to keep each other grounded. 

Kaneki looked down at the mask in his hands as he watched Kirishima pace, he let out a sigh and placed the mask on.

As Amon left Kureo behind with his mysterious duffel bag he walked along the river holding onto his Quinque when he got the call that Mado had been attacked by not one but two ghouls. But as he ran to meet his partner a ghoul he had never met before stood in his way. He let his weapon as he looked at the eye patched ghoul, who looked small in the rain.

Kaneki looked at his friend and opened his arms to show that he was not armed, nor wanting to fight him. Amon let his weapon rest at his side as he looked at the ghoul, he was confused, even more so when the ghoul shouted,

“I don’t want to fight you!”

Amon gave him a confused look and shouted back, “Why, you’re a ghoul, is it not in your nature to attack people like me?”

“No, I could never hurt a human.” Kaneki said looking at someone he had started to consider being more than a friend. 

Amon looked at the ghoul confused but decided that this mystery ghoul was in the way of going to help save his partner, so he moved to go around him, but Kaneki stood in his way again. He then held his weapon tighter and shouted, “If you don’t move I will attack you!” 

But Kaneki did not move, he instead started to walk forward, Amon frustrated with the ghoul swung at him, but he did not dodge like he expected the ghoul to do, instead he let the Quinque hit him, he then stood up from where he had been hit and stood before Amon again. Amon noticed as the ghoul shouted that he refused to fight that the ghoul had started to cry, Amon let his stance relax as he became confused at the ghoul that stood before him, this ghoul that shared his idea that the world was not what was wrong but the perception of both humans and ghouls were warped and no side was in the right, that ghouls were no more inherently evil then humans. Amon became confused and fascinated in equal parts at the ghoul wearing the eyepatch, but he needed to get to his partner, and he tried to get around the ghoul, but he had to fight him to get past him.

So they fought.

Or rather Amon hit the ghoul over and over, who kept getting up. Until Kaneki lay on the ground grabbing his leg, he had to hit the ghoul to get him to let him go.

Then the ghoul for the first time that night struck back, biting Amon in the shoulder, ripping a chunk of flesh from him and summoned his Quinque and for the first time that night fighting seriously, but only after his own Quinque, until it broke. 

Then the ghoul begged him to run away so as to not have to kill him, to not have to kill a human, he cried as he begged.

Amon lied on the stairs bleeding from the wounds the ghoul had given him, but he was confused by the ghoul, he needed to find the other and talk to him, but first he needed to find his partner. 

Mado Kureo was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Amon once he was allowed out of medical went to the café.

He walked in and looked at the familiar face of Kaneki who gave him a look of concern and asked Koma to look after everything for him, Koma looked at Amon and nodded to Kaneki.

Kaneki helped the other into the back room and listened to the other as he talked through his grief, over losing his partner and confusion over the eyepatch ghoul. Kaneki sat next to the other, attempting to release some of the weight from his shoulders. Amon paused to look at the other and gently, as to not startle the other he reached over and held the others face in his hands and gently kissed him.

Kaneki wrapped his arms around the other and settled onto his lap, Amon letting one hand drop to support the others weight. Amon opened his eyes to look at the shorter man in his lap and he felt nothing but safety around him, so he deepened the kiss and started to try to untuck his shirt to get access to skin. Kaneki tried to help and pulled off his tie to unbutton his top shirt, he then buried one of hands into Amon’s hair and pulled him closer. Once Amon was able he ran his hands along the others back, and he started to kiss the others neck, pausing to lick the shell of his ear, he then pulled back to look at Kaneki and then where they were. 

“We can’t do this here; I don’t live too far away.” 

Kaneki seemed to realize where they were and nodded, he stood up from the others lap and pulled himself together, he then reached down and pulled Amon to his feet and led him out of the room, they passed Koma who gave Kaneki a knowing look and told him not to worry he would cover for the rest of the day.

Amon walked close to the other on the way to his apartment, but the second they arrived at the small apartment he turned Kaneki around in his arms and lifted him up and carried the giggling man to the bed and he carefully settled them both down on the bed and began to strip the other again, who was struggling to do the same to Amon. Amon kissed each bit of skin revealed to him and he noticed the other had a sensitive spot behind his ear, so he continued to nip at the place as he rid them both of pants. 

Kaneki writhed under Amon once he had been fully stripped of his waiters outfit, Amon looked down at him and paused to pull a condom and bottle of lube from the table beside the bed, he paused to look at Kaneki to judge his reaction to the idea. 

Kaneki whispered a yes and pulled Amon closer to him with his legs and Amon went willing laughing as he grabbed the others thighs and pushing a pillow below them, he nipped at the soft thigh presented to him and he blatantly ignored the hard cock in front of him. Kaneki started to whimper as the other opened the bottle of lube and poured it onto hand, Amon then pushed a finger into Kaneki. 

Kaneki thrust up as the finger entered him, Amon smiled against his thigh and continued to tease the other, but eventually he took pity on Kaneki and took the head of his cock into his mouth. Kaneki felt the heat of his mouth and let out a feeble cry at the sensation, he moved one of his hands to hold onto Amon’s hair. Amon smiled at the action as he added another finger and to distract from any discomfort he took Kaneki’s cock and swallowed around it. Kaneki barely felt the third finger that was put in a moment later, Amon then lifted off of the other’s cock and then started to kiss his way up the others body, pausing to take one of Kaneki’s nipples into his mouth causing the other to cry out over the sensation. Amon played with both nipples before moving to look down at the other and he removed his fingers, causing Kaneki to whimper at the loss, he grabbed the condom from beside them and ripped it open with his teeth and put it on, he lined up his cock and paused to ask if this was still okay, Kaneki groaned and said, “Yes you idiot, just fuck me already!”

Amon laughed and carefully thrust into the other man, only getting the tip inside before he paused to rock gently into him. With each teasing rock he went deeper into the still tight ass of the man below him. He kissed to other between gasps and pulled the other closer as he went in deeper. When he finally bottomed out he looked at the wreaked mess below him and Amon smiled at Kaneki, praising him for being so brave and how wonderful he felt, Kaneki squirmed with each compliment. Amon slowly fucked the other, trying to draw out each feeling, attempting to memorize each moment and feeling. He smiled as Kaneki started to demand he fuck him harder, he laughed as he pulled him impossibly closer and gripping Kaneki tightly he thrust hard into the other, who let out a cry of joy. Amon smiled into Kaneki’s neck as he thoroughly fucked the other, but pausing whenever either looked close to coming, he wanted this to last.

Kaneki was sure the other was torturing him and he started to beg the other to let him come, Amon only did so when he noticed the other shaking from sensitivity, he grabbed the others cock and with little more than a touch, Kaneki came with a shout, Amon felling the other tighten around him quickly followed.

Amon smiled at the other man, who had started to shake from the aftermath, he stood up to grab a towel, and dispose of the condom, from his bathroom and ran it under some warm water, Amon returned and cleaned Kaneki up to the best of his ability, he then pulled the cover over both of them and he cuddled up behind the smaller man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I don't usually write sex scenes, that was fun and equally uncomfortable to write,m please tell me if I did something wrong with it but this is the second time I have attempted to write sex. Also if this story seems to be going really fast that's because I wrote it over the course of four hours of a caffeinated haze.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaneki awoke to find himself in a very comfortable bed with strong arms around him. Kaneki smiled as he remembered the night before, he turned around in the tight grip and looked at the others sleeping face, he ran a hand over the others face and pressed their foreheads together, Amon feeling the other shift around woke up to see a sleepy Kaneki. Amon leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss and tugged the other on top of him. Kaneki smiled into the kiss and after a moment of kissing stood up, Amon groaning in displeasure but let the other get up. Kaneki looked around and spotting Amon’s closet he grabbed a shirt, much to oversized for him, and put it on. Amon watched as the other walked out of the room only wearing his shirt, Amon turned and smiled into his pillow and stood up to follow the other man. After pulling on a pair of boxers he followed the other into the kitchen, were he found Kaneki making coffee for the both of them. Amon walked behind Kaneki and pulled him into his arms, enveloping him, and Amon kissed the top of his head as he watched as the other made coffee. 

Kaneki finished making coffee and carried the cups over to the sofa in the other room; the two settled onto it and drank the coffee. Amon looked at the other in the light of the morning and reached around his neck to take off the necklace he always had on, his cross.

“Here, I want you to have this.” Amon said as he placed it around Kaneki’s neck, the other looked at him startled.

“Are you sure, this is something clearly very dear to you, are you sure you want me to have it?” Kaneki asked.

Amon smiled and told him softly as he pulled the other into a hug, “You have brought such joy into my life, and I hope that by giving you this you can bring some light into my past.” He finished by pulling Kaneki into a soft kiss. 

The two spent the day together and the next night, but the next morning Kaneki had to go in and work at the café, Amon walked him to the café and kissed him before walking into the office himself.

 

Amon had gotten a new Quinque, promoted, and a new partner. Kaneki was proud of his partner and how much he dedicated himself trying to protect people, be he had yet to bring himself to tell him that he was a half ghoul.

Then Kaneki was taken.

Amon only found out about this as he walked up to the shop to notice it was closed; he pulled the door to find it open and noticed the people gathered in the shop. He looked around at the café workers when he noticed Kaneki missing from the group and set his briefcase down and asked, “Where is Kaneki?”

Touka looked at the dove and scuffed looking away. Yoshimura looked up when Amon walked over to them and let out a sigh and started to explain that Kaneki had been taken by a group of ghouls. Amon stood speechless for a moment before walking up and grabbing Yoshimura by the shoulders and shaking him asking, “Where did they take him?”

Amon raced out of the café to the main office for the dove’s and raced up to the main conference room and he walked up to his boss and said, “I know where the ghouls are hiding.”

The plans were in place and it took a long week to get everything into place to attack the compound, but that night Amon was growing impatient over the lack of ability to just run in and save Kaneki. When he got the go ahead to enter the building he rushed around looking for Kaneki, he was quick to kill any ghoul that got in his way. 

He noticed that the doves were not the only one there, the other group of ghouls seemed to be fighting, that’s when he ran into the bunny ghoul, and he paused and shouted, “I know you killed my old partner but there is something more pressing right now, so let me pass.”

The bunny ghoul paused and nodded, racing by Amon to get to the rest of the ghouls from Anteiku.

Amon waked to the dome like structure when he noticed the smell of blood, it was everywhere. He covered his nose as he walked into the building, a figure tied to a chair the only person in the room. Amon walked over, pausing to look at a mask resting on one of the trollies in the room, it had the eyepatch ghoul’s mask on it. Amon felt confused. He walked over to look at the ghoul, the one he had been so fascinated with, and he turned and looked at the ghoul sitting in the chair when he felt like he could not breathe. Around the neck of the ghoul, his cross.

Kaneki was the eyepatch ghoul, he knew because he looked identical, the only difference being the white hair, Amon untied the other from the chair and lifted him into his arms, he had to get them both out of here, and he had to keep Kaneki safe.

Walking away from the building he carried Kaneki to his apartment, some distance away from the place but it was hardly like he could take a train or a cab with Kaneki in the state he’s in. Amon set Kaneki on his bed once he got home and stripped the ruined clothing off him, grabbing a towel out of the bath room and washing the blood off him. Amon cleaned up the other and once he was done he pulled one of his shirts onto him, settling him into bed. Amon spent the night looking after Kaneki, making sure he was okay after the week of torture, running his hand through the newly white hair. 

He had to keep Kaneki safe, even if it meant lying to the doves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...sequel?


End file.
